


Bad Episode

by RPFAngel



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPFAngel/pseuds/RPFAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the filming of Girl in the Fireplace, tensions run high. Mix the wrong chemicals between two co-stars and sit back for the resulting explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts).



> for roseandherdoctor aka callistawolf after braving GitF. incidentally, beta'ed by the same. thanks calli and hope you enjoy!

She shouldn’t be feeling this way. At least, not personally. For her character, yes, the nauseous, gut-churching emotion in the pit of her stomach made perfect sense. Rose must be hating this. Over a year of getting to know this man - alien, she reminds herself, it’s a sci-fi show after all - and here the Doctor goes falling in love with a woman he’s known all of ten minutes. It’s terrible writing, really - either terrible or just terribly cruel. Her character must be tortured right now. But Billie herself shouldn’t be feeling this way.

He’s just so into it, so much more than the stage directions in the script, so much more than Euros’s running direction. She’s ten feet away on set, Noel’s here, and Ben and a few other guests she hasn’t caught the name of, but Sophia and David are in their own little world, barely paying attention to anything else that’s happening between takes. No, she shouldn’t care, but it’s making Billie sick.

Still, Billie is a professional, and she keeps her cool during the rest of the filming. When it comes down to it, this is a career. It isn’t smart to get personally invested, in the project or the people, but it isn’t exactly realistic to think she could always stay objective.

She’d thought that _they_ had chemistry, but obviously it was one-sided. Just a clever trick of her own mind being newer to the business and David’s theatrical training, pulling soft smiles and lingering glances from thin air with no more meaning behind them than the inane chatter constantly given to the press. They’re fucking _actors_ , of course, and she’s not sure why she has to remind herself of that.

**** The stupid snogging ruins her whole mood, and while normally she enjoys her time on set, bantering with her costars and playing in this fantastical world, today the hours drag on and on until finally Euros calls it a wrap for the day. David finds her by the catering table, all smug satisfaction and smiles and she’s in no mood.

**** “Enjoyed that quite a bit didn’t you?” Billie says, and she tries for light and teasing but really she’s fighting and failing to keep the bitterness from her tone.

**** “Why? Jealous, Piper?” he quips, with a winning smirk and a fucking wink to top it off. Bastard. Billie must look as awful as she feels, because his face falls quickly and he turns serious. “Oh, you are,” he breathes in a thin voice; a quiet mix of shock and discretion. “But, we’re not...”

“We’re not,” Billie agrees; two words, short and clipped and she turns on her heel to retreat to the safety of her trailer.

_____________________

The next morning, they’re canoodling. Billie can’t think of any other way to describe their obvious flirting over twin cardboard latte cups. Sophia smiles and he beams back at her like she’s the sun to his moon, laughing about who knows what. Billie feels like she’s back in secondary school, just a music and drama geek watching her crush be besotted with the popular girl in class.

**** Last night, he didn’t come to her as he usually did, with promises of drinking and general revelry. She can only guess at what he got up to with little miss perfect. Billie groans inwardly at her traitorous emotions and wonders distantly if she should be thankful for her reality mirroring the script, making her character’s motivations easy to determine, or if she should just be fed up with all of it.

**** Noel is her grounding force today, a pleasant mix of friendly and professional that reminds her of what they’re here to do. She gratefully chats with him between takes and tries to put her feelings aside, but she can’t help feeling her place has been usurped on all sides. Sophia is the center of everyone’s attention, stealing her Doctor, her mate David, and her spotlight all at once. Billie just wants to scream ‘ _I was here first_ ’ because Billie’s the series regular, Rose is the fucking companion, not Reinette or Madame de Pompadour or Sophia or whoever the fuck she is. Sophia is just a guest star, a one-off.

**** The crew straps Billie in for the next scene, and being tied down doesn’t help matters. She feels closed in and all the negative emotions she feels rise to the surface. David puts his all into his performance, as usual, and it _really_ doesn’t help that he’s playing perfectly the role of a pompous bastard. It just makes it all too easy for Billie to put all the biting sarcasm and bitterness into her responses.

**** Euros makes an off-handed remark for her to dial it back a bit and Billie tries, she really does, but something about her tone just isn’t meshing with David and the tension is growing until it’s almost palpable. Euros must pick up on it because suddenly, he’s calling for lunch, telling both cast and crew it’s time for the break.

**** Billie is freed from her confines and quickly dashes to the edge of the set to catch her breath. David finds her immediately, brushing past her but not before he leans in and speaks into her ear.

**** “Come on,” he nearly growls, lowly so only she can hear, and then he’s stalking off towards his trailer, not even bothering to see if she’s following.

**** But she does follow, of course she does, because they’ve got to clear the air one way or another. It can’t go on like this, not when everyone else is starting to notice the tension pulled so tight that it’s ready to snap.

**** He doesn’t look back, but he may as well be dragging her along with him.  She can see that his muscles are stiff with restrained anger as he walks. David steps into his trailer and holds the door open for her to come after, slamming it shut as soon as she’s inside.

**** “Right, you wanted to get my attention? You’ve got it,” he starts right in, eyes narrowed and jaw tight. “So what? What is going on with you?”

**** “With _me_?” she balks, certain he can’t be that oblivious to his own behavior.

“Yes, with you,” he snaps. “You’re acting like a spoiled brat and I think you know that.”

**** Billie shrugs, an exaggerated, overly casual gesture that belies the tension crawling beneath her skin. “Just getting into character, Teninch. Guess that’s just my method.”

**** “Your method?” he snarls, leaning forward until he’s over and around her, caging her against the wall. “Bullshit!”

**** He’s close and there’s something dangerous in his eyes, a predatory gleam that makes her wish they weren’t alone. She knows he’d never hurt her, not intentionally, but it’s strange to see him like this, wild and out of control. David’s always been the easy-going one, cheerful and excited and never bothered by anything.

**** “This is my career,” he bellows hotly. _My dream_ , he doesn’t say. “If you can’t keep your own little problems off-set...”

**** “Oh, right. I’m the one acting unprofessional here,” she huffs, rolling her eyes heavenward. “With you all over Sophia.”

**** “I didn’t write the script!” he protests, voice rising in pitch.

**** “I’m not talking about the bloody awful writing, Tennant, I’m talking about _you_. All over. Sophia.”

**** “That’s my business, Piper. I can keep it separate, because I care about this project.”

**** “Are you implying I don’t care?” she fumes, furious at the accusation. “I’ll remind you I was cast first, _Doctor_.”

**** “Don’t,” David hisses through his teeth and his hand falls hard against the wall beside her as he leans forward, panting hot breath against her chin.

**** If there was something vaguely sexual about their argument before, now it’s fucking blatant with the small distance between them and the harsh rise and fall of their chests with each labored breath.

**** “What do you want from me?” he wonders aloud.

**** He doesn’t give her a chance to answer. His lips crash down on hers and all at once it’s a scramble to get closer, hands clawing and tongues dueling for dominance. He unleashes a groan as he pushes his hips into her soft belly and she wonders distantly how long he’s been hard. Since they started rowing, since entering the trailer, since leaving the set? Billie feels like she’s been wet all day, hating his fucking hair and his fucking charming smirk and most of all hating how much she loves it, how much she wants it, wants him.

**** David pulls away just enough to tug down her jeans and pants roughly. Clearly he doesn’t have the patience to get them off all the way because suddenly he’s pushing her thighs back up toward her body until she’s nearly bent in half, knees pressed up against her shoulders and ankles draped over his shoulders, leaving her sex exposed and then the tip of his erection is nudging through her folds and just when the fuck did he get his zipper down?

**** He’s so close, one push and his cock with be sheathed inside her but as angry as he is, he has to be sure she wants this.

**** “Say it,” he grunts harshly.

**** “Dave,” she growls back, doesn’t know what he wants, barely registers his voice at all. “What...”

**** Billie rolls her hips, as much as she can pinned to the wall as she is, and he can’t contain the resulting groan. She’s so wet and now he knows it’s for him and he shouldn’t but he wants.

**** “Tell me what you want.”

**** “You,” she cries, bucking against him earnestly, trying to force him into action. “I want you.”

**** “Want me to what?” he rumbles fiercely, moving with her and there’s friction but he’s not inside, not yet.

**** She frames his head with her hands, forcing him to look at her, speaks right in his face.

**** “Fuck me!”

**** “Yes,” he breathes and finally, he pushes into her with one fluid thrust.

**** Billie throws her head back, exposing the pale column of her neck, blond tresses falling back against the white wall. The unguarded skin is tempting and he leans forward to capture it, wrapping his body around her as he pounds inside her welcoming heat. David nips at her throat with his teeth, enough to spark the prickly feeling of pleasure-pain but never hard enough to leave a mark.

**** In retaliation she weaves a hand into his hair and fists her fingers around the soft locks at the back, pulling none too gently and he rewards her with a groan that tells her all she needs to know. He’s loving this as much as she is; rough and hard and fast. There’s nothing tender about this coupling, this animalistic fucking against the wall that’s filling the trailer with the rhythmic smack of skin against skin with every short, punishing thrust.

**** David is relentless in his pace and it’s a bloody good thing he’s got the goods because he’s hitting that secret spot inside her that’s hurtling her closer to the edge. But, when the wave crests, it’s everything combined that sends her crashing into bliss; the anger and the desperation, the way her nails dig hard into his jacket - and oh, _fuck_ they’re still in costume - the way he clings to her hips so tightly she’s sure his fingerprints will be bruises, the sound of him grunting shamelessly in her ear.

**** She cries out as her orgasm hits, louder than is probably prudent with the thin trailer walls around them. Billie shudders and tightens her grip around him. She’s nearly sobbing with relief and in two short thrusts he’s right there with her, moaning too loudly against her neck as pleasure so intense it nearly buckles his knees overtakes him. It’s _good_ ; he’s spilling inside her and she’s coming around him and they’re both coming together and _fuck_ if this isn’t perfect.

**** He’s impressed with himself for keeping them upright as their very vocal climaxes dissolve into ragged breathing. They’re both trembling with the aftershocks and this doesn’t really solve everything between them but David wants to laugh, the hysteria is there bubbling in his chest because he just shagged Billie and it was fucking euphoric, letting all that tension explode in nearly simultaneous orgasm.

**** It was deliciously quick, but he’s aware they’ve only broken for lunch and their time isn’t endless. They don’t have time to properly talk and even if they did he doesn’t want really want to. He just wants to curl up inside her and feel what he felt a few moment ago, warm and happy and home.

**** “Let me down?” she asks quietly, almost sheepishly.

**** David leans back to look at her, shock registering on his face, as though he can’t believe what’s just transpired. Her voice breaks any illusion that this was all some fantasy, some hot, wet dream that got out of hand. He’s trying to read her, but her face just looks hazy and a little tired.

**** “Yeah,” he breathes distractedly.

**** As he pulls away he slips from inside her and they both gasp at the loss, at one becoming two again. David helps her lower her feet down to the floor and steady herself on wobbly legs.

**** “Sorry, I didn’t--” he begins and his voice is rough so he clears his throat to start again. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

**** “No, ‘m alright,” Billie assures him, but he notices she’s unable to meet his eyes.

**** It’s a lie, really, because while the shag was phenomenal, his actions this whole week have hurt her and she’s fairly sure he’s about to do it again.

**** There are so many thoughts running through David’s head right now but none of them are appropriate to speak aloud. _Billie, that was amazing. You’re an awesome shag. You feel like heaven and I wish we could have this forever._ But as the seconds tick by like hours, reality is creeping in. They have to put themselves back together and go back on set. They’ll have to pretend this never happened, get back in character and finish the story as its written - badly written. Nonetheless, the show must go on.

**** “You deserve better,” he says finally. He’s not really sure if he means himself or the sex but it’s probably both.

**** “I dunno,” she replies with an overly casual shrug. “I thought that was pretty good.”

**** It comes out like a joke but she looks fairly serious and David can’t help it. The laughter boils over and out and suddenly he’s _giggling_ and it’s very unmanly but it’s also very them and his chest clenches in hope when she laughs too, the melodious sound filling the air between them. For a moment he thinks they’ll be okay, they’re David and Billie, best mates and co-stars, but then his eyes drift down to where her trousers are open and he can see the neatly trimmed curls between her legs, still damp with the evidence of their fucking.

**** “I think we have fun,” Billie says quietly and the subtext is there, that she enjoys all the hugs and the fun and laughter but there is something more just waiting to surface.

**** Clearly, it’s something she wants, and David isn’t sure it’s something he’s prepared to give to her. But damn if he can say no to her like this, sexily flushed and adorably rumpled. Just fucked looks good on her, and it’s something he knows he’s going to want to see again.

**** “We have fun,” he agrees, crafting his words carefully. “‘Course we do.”

**** Billie nods, staring at the ground and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She feels so young and she hates it, being so uncertain. “I’m just gonna...” she motions to the back of the trailer. “Use the loo.”

**** Before she can get away David stops her, sliding his hand into her hair and gently pulling her forward into an impulsive kiss, pouring everything he can’t say with words into the sensual slide of his lips and tongue against hers. He snogs her breathless and then pulls away, his fingers still gripping the back of her head.

**** “I’ll come by tonight,” he tells her softly. “After supper. Alright?”

**** She nods again, this time looking right into his eyes. “Yeah, alright.”

 He mirrors her action, nodding absently to himself and then lets her go. As he watches Billie’s endearing wobble to the loo, jeans still down around her thighs, David realizes this is just the beginning.

 


End file.
